1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system including a first information processing apparatus, a second information processing apparatus, and a third information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing system capable of generating and obtaining data in a format which can be processed by an information processing apparatus having a specific reproduction function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, technology is known for transmitting, to a server, an image photographed by a hand-held terminal device, receiving, from the server, a stereoscopically viewable image generated by the server, and displaying the stereoscopically viewable image on a display of the hand-held terminal device (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-130021).
In the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-130021, in order to display the stereoscopically viewable image by means of a hand-held terminal device which can perform stereoscopic display and is not connected to a server, data of the stereoscopically viewable image needs to be obtained particularly by using communication means which is wirelessly connected to or wire-connected to another hand-held terminal device connected to the server,. Namely, the hand-held terminal device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-130021 cannot obtain the stereoscopically viewable image by means of a simple configuration when the stereoscopically viewable image cannot be directly obtained.